Flameline
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Marceline X Flame prince. Lo siento, soy mala con los Summaries, el caso, Read & Review Porfa D. Dedicado a los fans de Flameline. 3
1. Chapter 1

Marceline's (POV)

Era tarde aquella noche, pero igualmente no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Talvez Finn no estuviera ocupado y pudieramos hacer algo juntos. Solo me puse un jean, mis botas y camisa roja favoritas, helaba afuera, era la noche ideal. Sali de mi casa en direccion a la casa del arbol. Lleve mi bajo-Hacha solo por si queria tocar algo de musica. Aunque odiara admitrlo, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Finn, era mi mejor amigo, pero en estos dias se estaba volviendo para mi algo mas que solo eso, desde el dia que me invito a la noche de parejas. Al estar cerca vi algo que llamo mi atencion, era Jake, corria como un loco, y vi la razon, detras de el una llamarada lo perseguia, si estaba en lo correcto, habia hecho enojar a un elemental de fuego, y eso no terminaria nada bien. Empezo a crecer hasta tornarse en una bestia en llamas enorme, y el fuego consumia la casa, no veia ni a Finn ni a Jake salir, debian estar en problemas, no dude en hacer algo, pero cuando iba a acercarme, de repente comenzo a llover, el monstruo grito de dolor mientras se apagaba y recobraba su forma original. Me sorprendio ver que era una chica y me sorprendio aun mas ver que mientras caia, Finn salio por una ventana para atraparla y entrarla a la casa. Debo decir que con esto me senti algo celosa. Use mi invisivilidad de vampiro para entrar, me hize justo al lado de ambos para observar la escena, la chica desperto y muy enojada le dijo a Finn:

-Que hay de malo conmigo? Acaso no te gusto?!-

Me senti enojada y confundida, ella le estaba preguntando a Finn si la queria? Pero su respuesta fue un golpe bajo e inesperado para mi.

-Pero si me gustas-

Debia salir de ahi en ese momento, sino mis lagrimas delatarian mi presencia. Vole hasta estar en lo profundo del bosque oscuro, no muy lejos del reino de los duendes. Volvi a ser visible y me sente junto a un arbol abrazando mis rodillas, escuche a alguien acercandose y limpie las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa. Estaba todo en silencio hasta que escuche un ruido a lo lejos, empuñe el bajo-Hacha, lista para atacar a quien fuera que estuviera ahi, pero me tranquilize, era la perca, un viejo amigo de la nocheosfera que ahora era uno de los lacayos de BUFO, como siempre, estaba obsequiando basura magica.

-Que quieres, ahora no es un buen momento-

-Solo queria saber si estabas interesada en tener poderes magicos gratis!-

-No me interesa. Pero solo por curiosidad, perca, no tendras entre tus articulos magicos algo que pueda llevarme lejos de aqui-

-Que te parece este polvo de multiversos?-

-Multiversos?, sabes no me importa, si me saca de aqui esta bien-

-Sera gratis solo porque eres amiga mia, y te dare,- se escucho un crujido por debajo de su capa- este bonito llavero- era su mano con un llavero en ella, solo ta tome y la bolsa con el polvo de multiversos. La perca se alejo en la oscuridad del bosque. Puse el llavero en mi bolsillo y puse el polvo en mi mano derecha, creo que se usan igual que los polvos del hechizo de sueño. Los sople frente a mi, se fusionaron en una rafaga azul acompañada de una fuerte brisa, cuando se disipo, aparecio ante mi un portal. Sin pensarlo dos veces solo me introduje en el. Senti el frio del otro lado. Se veia exactamente igual a Ooo.

Lo sabia, si era gratis no podia ser bueno. Triste y enojada solo camine hacia cualquier parte, estaba demasiado deprimida para volar. Pasaron casi horas hasta que sali del bosque, pense en regresar a casa, pero luego vi que no era una buena idea, tenia cientos de fotos y recuerdos con Finn, y eso solo empeoraria la situacion. De repente senti algo de calor por mi espalda, voltee y vi fuego, debia ser esa chica, la elemental de fuego, si estaba sola, cobraria mi venganza. Vole rapidamente hasta su fuente, me escondi tras un arbol y con mi bajo-hacha en mis manos preparado para cortar a la mitad a. Solo me asome para enfocar mi objetivo. Me desilusione y sorprendi al mismo tiempo al ver que la fuente de aquellas llamas no era la chica que buscaba, era un chico, era exactamente igual que ella pero algo asi como version masculina. Genial, lo que faltaba, mas elementales de fuego, me di la vuelta para regresar, pero al hacerlo pise una ramita en el suelo, lo que llamo su atencion. Rapidamente se puso de pie y lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, fue tan veloz que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, termine en el suelo con un tronco quemado que atrapaba una de mis piernas contra el suelo. El chico me amenazo con atacarme de nuevo si me movia, claramente enojado me pregunto:

-Quien eres y porque me estabas vigilando, acaso mi madre te envio?!-

-No quiero problemas- No hoy, no estaba de animo para luchar, ni siquiera para transformarme- Solo quiero irme-

Al tratar de levantarme, en mi bolsillo, la mano de la perca por accidente presiono un boton en mi reproductor de musica, y empezo a sonar, no pudo haber peor momento?

El chico cambio su expresion amenazante por una confundida.

-Te gusta White Stripes?-

-Si, por?- Noto que trataba de levantarme y con una llamarada quito el arbol de encima de mi. Me tomo de la mano para ayudarme. Este chico no era tan malo, era casi agradable, bueno, eso era un expresion apresurada en comparacion de que lo conocia hace solo unos minutos y que trato de matarme. Pero creo en las segundas oportunidades, me dieron una,asi que decidi devolver el favor al universo.

Apague la musica y de nuevo la hable:

-Asi que te gusta escuchar Rock-

-Casi tanto como tocarlo-

-Tu tocas?- Aquello me sorprendio, nunca crei que podia tener siquiera algo en comun con alguien como el.

-Si, y veo que igual tu- Fue unos pasos tras de mi y recogio mi bajo-hacha. Por suerte, tanto el (el bajo) como yo eramos resistentes al fuego. Escuche algo acercandose detras de nosotrros, y el chico (aun ni sabia su nombre) lo noto igual, encendio sus puños en señal de advertencia. De entre los arboles salio una chica identica a Finn, parecia desesperada y detras de ella habia un gato blanco con manchas doradas, por alguna razon me recordaban a Finn y a Jake. Me miro confundida y dijo:

-Marshall?-

El chico se puso en frente de mi y le dijo:

-Por que me sigues princesa Fionna?!- Su ira hizo que las flamas a su alrededor se expandieran hasta que alcanzaron los pies de la chica, esta se sobresalto y empezo a apagarlas. El elemental de fuego cayo al suelo tosiendo y con una mano sujetando su brazo.

-Te lastimo?!- Pregunto preocupada.

Lo ayude a levantarse, y el, con un hilo de voz respondio:

-Claro que me lastimas! Es ese tu proposito? Lastimarme?-

-No, no!, Lo juro!-

Puse uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, aun seguia muy debil. Ignorando a 'Fionna' me di la vuelta para llevarlo a otro lugar, no lo se, talvez de vuelta al reino del fuego. Pero una voz me detuvo, era la chica.

-Oye, espera un segundo!-

-Que quieres- Respondi indiferente

-Quien eres y porque te lo llevas?!- Levanto su espada roja

-Marceline, la reina vampiro, y creo que la razon es ovia, lejos de ti. Ahora, si no te molesta-

Camine en direccion hacia el reino del fuego. Cuando el chico reacciono, se solto y sento en el suelo, me sente a su lado y le dije:

-Y quien era esa?-

-La princesa Fionna, fue a mi reino y convencio a mi madre de que queria salir conmigo, pero luego dijo que yo no le gustaba. La unica cosa que le agradezco es que me hubiera sacado de esa lampara.-

-Lampara?-

-Si, mi madre me tenia encerrado ahi desde que tengo memoria. Asi que eres una reina, eh?-

-Nada especial...-

-Como digas, en fin, gracias, eh, yo creo que deberia irme- Ambos nos pusimos de pie.

-Igual yo-

-Supongo que te veo luego- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Claro.-

Lo vi irse hacia la pradera, mas especificamente al valle vikingo abandonado. Ya no me sentia tan mal. Conocer gente nueva era un gran antidoto para un corazon roto. Creo que ya era hora de irme a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Vole hacia la cueva donde estaba mi hogar y abri la puerta. Fui hacia mi habitacion, no entendia por que la puerta estaba cerrada, escuche a alguien tocando el bajo al otro lado. No podia creer que hubiera alguien en mi habitacion. Use la llave de respaldo y entre. Para mi asombro, adentro habia otro vampiro, se parecia mucho a mi, incluso, tocaba el mismo instrumento que yo tenia en mi espalda. Estaba sobre mi cama, al verme dejo de tocar y floto en frente de mi. Con cara de sorpresa me dijo:

-Y tu eres? Porque estas en mi habitacion?-

-Esta es mi habitacion, ahora largo-

-Linda, esta es mi casa, deberias regresar a la nocheosfera, porque yo no lo hare- Empezo a empujarme ligeramente fuera, me quite y enojada le dije:

-No me toques! Y largate tu!-

Suspiro y señalando la pared dijo:

-Solo obvserva, crees que tendria eso en una casa que no es mia?-

En el lugar al que apuntaba habia una foto de el con Fionna en una fiesta en la nocheosfera. Eso me confundio, acaso me habia equivocado de cueva? Imposible, enn ese instante recorde los polvos de multiverso. Era claro que esta no era mi casa. Pero lo unico que sabia ahora era que debia salir de alli. Si ese chico era igual a mi, hasta yo sabia que no podia vencerme a mi misma. Antes de salir solo le dije:

-Supongo que sabes donde esta la perca verdad?-

-No lo se, talvez a esta hora, en el reino helado- Eran mas de las tres de la mañana

Ya estaba en la puerta y termine diciendole:

-Gracias, y soy Marceline-

-Marshall- Ahora entendia porque Fionna nos habia confundido.

Sali de la cueva, con suerte el reino helado estaba en el mismo lugar. Ahora sabia que no estaba en Ooo. El polvo de Multiversos si me habia llevado a otro lugar. Con esta conclusion me senti mejor, creo que estaba en un lugar con versiones alternas de todos los que conocia. Decidi que antes de ir con la perca para regresar, exploraria este sitio, seria interesante ver los alter-egos de mis amigos y supongo que ya me habia conocido a mi misma, y, Fionna, era...Finn?! Espero que el chico de fuego no fuera la nueva novia de Finn.

Decidi olvidarme del asunto e ir a ver el lugar, pero no queria ir sola, seria aburrido. Pero no conocia a nadie aqui. Excepto a el. El elemental de fuego que conoci en el bosque. Era la madrugada y dudo que estuviera despierto. Lo averiguaria yo misma.

Me dirigi al valle vikingo, ahi lo perdi de vista, con suerte no estaria lejos. No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar, estaba a unos minutos volando. Me senti aliviada cuando desde el cielo vi una pequeña luz en el suelo. Aterrice lentamente, me vio rapidamente y me recibio con una sonrisa, estaba sentado sobre un acantilado y todo el cesped a su alrededor estaba quemado, solo me sente a su lado.

-Que haces despierto tan tarde?-

-Podria preguntarte lo mismo- Jugando, le di un golpe suave con el codo en su costado, se lo devolvi y ambos reimos un rato. Continuo -No me presente antes, soy el Principe Flama. Porque quieres salir a esta hora?- Luego conteste:

-Digamos que soy nueva aqui y quisiera ver el lugar, y... no, se, queria preguntarte si podias acompañarme-

-Seria, divertido, supongo, tampoco se mucho de aqui, creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en casa-

-Igual yo- Me puse de pie y con la mano le hice señas de acompañarme -Vienes?-

Se transformo en una llamarada que se elevo en el aire, lo segui hasta que estuvimos a varios metros del suelo. Materializo de sus hombros para arriba para mantenerse elevado y dijo:

-Bueno, por donde quieres comenzar?-

Visualicé la panorámica para buscar un buen lugar y vi uno que llamo mi atencion, el sitio tenia rosa casi en todo lugar, lo conocia, era el dulce reino. Se que seria divertido a esta hora.

-Que te parece ahi-

-Esta bien, una carrera?-

Me acerque lentamente - No, lo se, quiza...- Vole tan rapido como pude hasta el bosque de algodon de azucar, casi llego, hasta que una llamarada me rebaso y llego primero al cesped de regaliz.

-No es justo- Le dije cruzando mis brazos

-Debiste pensarlo antes de querer hacer trampa- Igualmente sonrio, cruzo los brazos y apoyo su espalda en uno de los dulces arboles, pero al contacto del fuego, el tronco empezo a derretirse y unas gotas cayeron sobre sus hombros, apagandolo, haciendo que le doliera, rapidamente corri para quitar el caramelo de el, pero por accidente pise una de las gotas de dulce en el suelo y mi pie y zapato quedaron pegados al suelo, tropeze y cai sobre el Principe flama, podia sentir el calor en todo mi cuerpo, ambos estabamos sonrojados. Velozmente me quite de encima y me sente a un lado. Las llamas de sus hombros hicieron que el caramelo se quitara por si mismo. Quite mi zapato del suelo y despues de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, hice un comentario ocasional:

-No creo que veir aqui haya sido tan buena idea despues de todo-

-Si, lo mismo digo-

-Buscamos otro lugar?-

-Es una buena idea-

Sin que nuestras miradas se cruzaran nos volvimos a elevar. Trate de buscar otro sitio interesante y que no fuera potencialmente peligroso, y por simple logica, el noventa porciento de los lugares fueron descartados, Reino helado? No, Reino de los fuegos artificiales? No, Reino de los duendes? Talvez, El cementerio? perfecto, sombrio, oscuro y con pocas cosas derretibles o inflamables.

-Que tal el cementerio?-

-Suena interesante-

Fuimos descendiendo lentamente, pero un ruido rompio la tranquilidad de la mañana, venia del reino de los fuegos artificiales, o almenos el de este mundo, los colores de la pirotecnia eran impresionantes, el principe los vio y me dijo:

-Porque no vamos mejor hacia alla?- Fue bajando rapidamente en direccion al reino. Trate de detenerlo, pero casi llegaba. Pude alcanzarlo y lo sujete de los hombros para evitar que todo explotara.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Flama-

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Bajo hasta estar casi en el suelo, lo tome del cuello del traje y lo jale para evitar que pisara los fuegos artificiales de los que estaba hecho el suelo. Justo ahi, de las puertas del palacio salio una chica rubia vestida de azul.

-Alto!, Detente!-

Mientras suspendia al principe en el aire respondi-

-Que Sucede?-

Con mi oido de vampiro escuche al elemental de fuego decir suavemente 'Wow'. La chica se dirigio ahora al principe.

-Aprecio tu visita, pero podrias por favor mantenerte alejado, solo un poco, es que literalmente harias explotar todo mi reino-

Hipnotizado, respondio:

-Soy el principe Flama-

La chica sonrio y elegentemente le dijo:

-Soy Hanabi, la princesa de los fuegos artificiales- Se iban a dar la mano, pero como por impulso lo evite, jalandolo hacia arriba, alejandolos.

-En fin, creo que ya debemos irnos, gracias princesa Hanabi, pero ya es tarde-

-Pero solo son las 5-

-Tarde?, quise decir, temprano, el caso, adios-

Vole fuera de ese lugar, fue incomodo. Lleve al Principe de regreso al valle vikingo. Queria evitar mas momentos como esos. Cuando lo puse en el suelo me miro raro y dijo:

-Que fue eso?-

-Tenia que sacarte de ahi antes de que empezaras a babear- Entre risas dijo:

-No me digas que estas celosa de Hanabi!- Reí con el para ocultar el rosa de mi cara

-Sigue soñando flamita-

-Como digas. Eso fue extraño, pero divertido, deberiamos hacerlo otro dia-

-Tu crees?-

-Seguro- Un largo bostezo delato mi cansancio

-No crees que deberias ir a dormir un poco? Te ver exhausta-

-Lo haria, pero tecnicamente no tengo a donde ir, mi casa ya no es mia y no pienso regresar con mi padre, asi que talvez solo flotare por ahi-

-Otral cosa que tenemos en comun Marcy, no pienso regresar con mi madre- Se sento en el cesped y este a su alrededor encendio instantaneamente. Una vez mas me sente a su lado.

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero que fue eso tan malo que hizo?, pero si no quieres decirme puedo entenderlo-

-No importa. Ella me mantuvo encerrado 16 años en una lampara, solo por ordenes de un trozo de chicle parlante, yo...- Pero fue interrumpido por un destello de color en el cielo.


End file.
